Los Dos Lados de Una Moneda
by Kasayuny
Summary: Mas que nada, este fanfic es la continuacion de los episodios finales de la cuarta temporada de House M.D 04x12 conservando los arcos argumentales y a la vez añadiendo a la historia nuevos personajes y tramas.


**Introducción:**

**Las dos chicas de mis sueños**

Una chica con el pelo tomado color castaño avanzaba a través del pasillo del hospital, en su camino se cruzaba con médicos y enfermeras, para ellos era común ver gente nueva pero nadie se imaginaba lo que esta chica traería consigo y como se desarrollarían las cosas en este punto.

Su cuerpo se detuvo en medio del pasillo, rápidamente tomo su bolso y empezó a revisar dentro de el hasta sacar un pequeño papel, posteriormente la chica miraba a lo largo del pasillo moviendo la cabeza hacia todos lados como buscando algo, la chica tomo el papel y volvió a examinarlo.

- Donde se encontrara esta oficina – pensó la chica detenidamente.

Quieren Saber lo que el papel decía… bueno lo tendrían que saber en algún momento de todos modos

_**Lissa Cuddy **_

_**Endocrinóloga**_

_**Directora del Hospital**_

Una chica con un moño y el pelo medio rubio, con un uniforme morado paso corriendo con lo que parecían historiales al lado de ella

Nuestra chica al tratar de encontrar la oficina trato de retroceder y al voltear se golpea de frente con la chica

Ohh por dios lo siento tanto, discúlpame por favor – Dijo la chica rápidamente.

No te preocupes, lo siento yo por haber pasado tan rápido, esto de trabajar en ER. es un lió – Dijo la chica al unísono mientras rápidamente recogía los papeles en el suelo.

¿Eres medico? – Pregunto la chica asombrada

Si, por que tanto asombro – Respondió desconcertada

- Que pasa, ahora la universidad solo valora el nepotismo y la habilidad lingüística,

Respectivamente… y cual es tu nombre – dijo la chica con un aire de soberbia e inteligencia

Cameron… Soy Inmunóloga y no tienes de… - cesando rápidamente el dialogo

La chica avanzaba derecho por el pasillo sin importarle la chica con la que había tenido la conversación, como si nunca hubiera hablado con ella

Avanzo rápidamente hasta el final del pasillo hasta un gran mesón de información donde una chica con aspecto de ejecutiva la atendió.

Disculpa, donde encuentro a Lissa Cuddy –

Su Oficina esta al frente – Indico la ejecutiva señalando con su dedo índice hacia adelante.

La chica giro rápidamente su mirada hacia la oficina en donde la chica le había indicado

Una gran entrada de cristal se encontraba donde la chica había señalado, la chica puso una cara de gran expectación y se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí.

Sin previo aviso entro rápidamente a la habitación allá una mujer se encontraba sentada detrás de un gran escritorio.

La chica miro a la mujer, pasaron segundos antes de dirigirle por lo menos una palabra y la chica hablo

¿Usted es Lissa Cuddy? – dijo la chica con mucha decisión

Si y tu quien eres – pregunto con algo de curiosidad

Soy la chica que vas a insertar en el grupo de house o si no arruino tu carrera -

La mujer soltó una risa un tanto extraña, y la miro como si le tuviera asco

Bueno entonces como se supone que me vas a arruinar la vida – dijo lissa.

Fácil, Contándole a todo el mundo que tienes una hija a la cual enceraste en un centro de salud mental por que quedo embarazada o acaso te olvidaste de Nancy, tu hija, la nutricionista, la cual quedo embarazada y ingresaste a un centro de salud mental haciendo pasar por loca –

Lissa no pudo hablar en eso momento solo sintió un dolor, un dolor espiritual, un dolor psicológico y un dolor físico… esperen un dolor físico

por que me duele el estomago – pensó Lissa

Rápidamente poso su mano en su vientre y sintió en ese momento como si le estuvieran rasgando los intestinos

Un grito de dolor fue lo único que se escucho para después caer al suelo y moverse frenéticamente sin fin… que le pasa a Lissa

La cara de esta extraña y nueva chica fue lo último que recordó Lissa antes de que todo se volviera oscuro

Que es lo que tiene Lissa… nadie lo sabe pero sabemos que es lo que tiene House… un nuevo caso

Fin Bueno este es el final del primer capitulo de house… bueno al principio el capitulo era mucho mas largo… pero decidí hacer algo mas corto

Bueno la historia en si esta ambientada después del final del episodio 04x12 con arcos arguméntales propios sin dejar de lado la historia de la cuarta temporada

Como es un fanfic me tomo mis preferencias como añadir personajes pero la historia sigue un rumbo distinto

Y un spoiler la misteriosa chica se llama Lindsay Lang y es Gastroenteróloga

Bueno en algunos días subo un capitulo nuevo saludos


End file.
